


Eyes on You

by baileyraesolo



Category: AU - Fandom, OC - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics), Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Badass, Best Friends, Classroom Sex, College, Corpses, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, High School, House Party, Knifeplay, Literature, Mental Health Issues, Professor Kylo Ren, S&M, Sex Talk, Song: Toxic (Britney Spears), Submissive Kylo Ren, Teacher Kylo Ren, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), TikTok, Top Cedric Diggory, UCLA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyraesolo/pseuds/baileyraesolo
Summary: You attend UCLA college and it's your senior year. You have been studying hard for the past three years, you are letting yourself go. Going to parties, drinking, smoking. Having no plan in the future on what the hell you will do with your life. One day someone, more like a professor catches your eyes. Your eyes are always on him. His class is what you wait for. You just want him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Professor - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Professor or Crush

**Author's Note:**

> five people are working on this book together ✨It is a professor x reader/student. We will always give warning before any smut scenes and any trigger warnings on top of the chapter. My friends and I are working on this very hard and we cannot wait for you to read this book! I really hope you enjoy this book! A lot of cussing will be happening in this book! So please if you can't read books with cussing I'm sorry. This book will probably be one of my favorites for sure and the most hardworking ones.  
> Love: Bails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing! Nothing more!

It was an early morning at UCLA, your friends all up in the kitchen of your shared two-story off-campus home. They're making breakfast, and having a karaoke party. You're still in bed procrastinating to get up. Today was the first day of school. You and your friends came from each of your hometowns to your new house for your first semester of senior year 2 days ago. The last two days you guys have been drinking and smoking weed all night, you still beat up from last night. You then got dragged out of bed by Nikki and Tiff.  
"Leave me aloneeeee," You whined as you tried to stand your ground in bed.  
"Bitch get the fuck up!" Katelyn yelled from the kitchen.  
"Go simp over Deadric!" You yelled back in anger.  
"This motherfucker!" Katelyn yelled from the kitchen, slamming her coffee tumbler onto the counter.  
"Oh shit! IM UP!" You yelled not wanting to be murdered by Katelyn.  
Katelyn has issues; when you call Cedric Diggory, a character from the Harry Potter series, Deadric. Like he's dead and fictional. Katelyn was already at the edge of your bed, with a frying pan. Nikki and Tiff were holding her back just in case she attacked you. Yes, that has happened before. She attacked Professor Poe with a pair of scissors because he said that Cedric Diggory wasn't real. He got hurt but that's beside the point. You got up and went into your closet, looking for something to wear. You didn't want to overdress, but you also didn't want to go in sweatpants and a hoodie for your first day. You grabbed your normal school girl outfit, which included your plaid short skirts and a tank crop. You brushed your hair out, put your hair into a high ponytail with a red scrunchie. You put on some thigh high socks and black high top converse. You went sluggishly down the stairs of your shared home, to the kitchen. Kat was on her third cup of coffee. Nikki was waiting for you to come to sit down and have some breakfast. Tiff was sitting next to Nikki at the kitchen island eating some scrambled eggs.  
"Love the fit," Nikki said, looking you up and down, with a smirk and small wink.  
You gave her a weak smile and grabbed a fork from the silverware drawer. You started to eat the soft scrambled eggs and a piece of burnt toast.  
"Who the fuck burnt the toast?" You asked looking around the kitchen of girls.  
"Not me," Tiff and Nikki said as they continued to scroll through their phones.  
"It wasn't me," Kat said, trying to hide her smirk by biting her lip.  
"Sure it wasn't Kat," You said, rolling your eyes.  
"I feel the tension," Tiff whispered to Nikki.  
"Oh shut up," You and Kat said in unison rolling your eyes.  
You got up from the kitchen island and went upstairs to the bathroom to apply some makeup. Today you went for a more neutral look, with browns, tans, and cream colors. You smack your glossed lips together and head downstairs.  
"So what class do we have first?" You asked Nikki as you descended the last few steps.  
"Literature, with Professor Ren," Nikki said, a bit scared.  
"Oh stop being a pussy, I bet he's hot," Tiff said with a smirk.

"Alright, Tiff and I are gonna head to Professor Dameron's class now," Katelyn said to you and Nikki.

"Ok have fun! Don't get in too much trouble Kat," Nikki said.  
You were tuned out of the conversation, as you slightly tilted your head and bit your lip wondering what your first-period teacher was going to look like. You had him for two hours today, and you swore to fucking god if he was a bald man in his eighties, you were going to pull out a joint in there. You packed up your backpack and you and Nikki were off literature. You walked into his classroom a few minutes early. You and Nikki found a seat in the third row from the front. You grabbed your iPad and your Apple pencil. More students started to come in and then you saw your ex. That manipulative motherfucker. He gave you a smirk and a wink as he sat down two rows behind you. You gagged in your mouth and turned back around. Needing a sip of water from your pink hydro flask, you pull it out of the side pocket of your backpack.

"Hey you think Poe would want to make TikTok with us later," Nikki asked.

"Maybe," you said in return.

A few minutes of small talk with Nikki go by and the class is filled with seniors. Then right as the bell rings Professor Ren walks in. Your eyes followed every movement of the professor. His youthful features stood out, he was not what you expected. His hair fell in gorgeous waves that framed his face perfectly. His nose was slightly on the bigger side, but it fit his features perfectly. He makes straight eye contact with you, and you give him a little smile. You feel a slight burn in your cheeks as they turn a rose color. He looks at you for a quick second and starts talking.  
"Hello, I am Professor Kylo Ren, you will address me as Professor Ren, and welcome to Literature class," He said in his deep voice.  
You just wanted to melt in your seat. He was tall and had the voice of a god. He wasn't a married man, you realized, looking down at his finger. He didn't have a ring, and he probably was only a few years older than you. He kept making eye contact with you, and you decided it to be a good idea to take your hair out of your ponytail. He made eye contact with you while you slowly pulled the scrunchie out of your hair, and ran your fingers through the messy front section. He gave you a glance with his mouth twitching a bit.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Nikki asked, punching your shoulder.  
"Doing what I always do, teasing," You said with a smirk.

Nikki rolled her eyes, trying to pay attention in the class. You drank more from your water bottle when a water droplet was left on your lips. You nonchalantly used your fingers to wipe it off, not meaning to tease this time. His eyebrow quirked up, making everyone stare at you.  
"What are you all looking at?" You blurted quite rudely to the rest of the class.  
They all turned their eyes away and back to Professor Ren, wondering if he was going to give you detention.  
"I think you need to change that tone, Miss....?" He is asking you to fill in the blank.  
"Miss Y/L/N," You said with a smirk.  
"Now class, you don't want to be like Miss Y/N here with a big mouth do you," He announced to the class.  
"Fucking hell," You whispered to yourself.  
Your ex, James, started laughing.  
"Oh her mouth can go big," He said to the class.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" You yelled back at him

"Hey! There will be no cursing and name-calling in my classroom," Professor Ren said, annoyed with the outbursts. He assumed that the guy yelling at Y/N was her ex. It pissed him off that he had the nerve to comment on that. He could tell that even though Y/N had an attitude problem, she was a good student. She didn't deserve to be called out like that.  
"What is your name?" Professor Ren asked James.  
"James White," James replied, rolling his eyes.  
"James White, your parents, the Trump supporters who hold up the flags in front of the grocery store?"  
"Uh yes," James said nervously slight embarrassed  
He didn't tell you about his political beliefs until you saw his parents giving out flyers to vote for Trump, during the last election.  
"Stay after class Mr. White, I don't care if you have extracurricular activities,"  
James's cheeks were burning red in embarrassment. You chuckled under your breath, while Professor Ren eyed you again briefly.  
"SORRY! SORRY!" A girl walked in 20 minutes late. "I come from the other side of LA, and there was a crap ton of traffic,"  
She looked older than you but younger than Ren.  
"And you must be Bailey? Or BB-9e?" He asked not knowing what to write on his attendance sheet. Bailey was supposed to be his TA for this semester.  
"Uh Bailey, BB-9e is just a different name for something else," She said shaking off with a smile.

Nikki looked towards Y/N, a bit confused.  
"What kind of name is BB-9e?" Nikki whispered.

"Don't know, but pay attention dude" Y/N whispered back to Nikki nudging her to look forward.  
You started to take notes in class when Professor Dameron texted you. You and Poe had been family friends for as long as you could remember. He was only a few years older than you, so you were pretty close despite him being a teacher at your college.

Pie Dameron: You need a Bang for that class... 

You chucked and texted him back. 

You: Please. 

Pie Dameron: I'll send Beeps over with your bang. Is Nikki next to you?

You: yup. 

Pie Dameron: Black cherry vanilla I'm guessing. 

You: YES SIIRRRRRR

Pie Dameron: orange-haired kid, looks like a Weasley but is a fake one, yeah that's Beeps my TA, he got your Bangs. 

You: Okay thanks!

You went back to taking notes and there was a knock on the door. Bailey opened the door and a tall, kind of scrawny, orange-haired kid walked in. He awkwardly stood next to Bailey. Bailey was short like I mean 4'11 short. He looked around 6'0 feet. You nudged Nikki.  
"I ship them," You whispered.  
Nikki looked over to who you were talking about. She gave a little smirk.  
"I'm guessing your Dameron's TA?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes sir I am," He replied nervously. If he was being honest, Professor Ren scared the hell out of him. But then again, Ren scared most of the school. Except for Y/N.

"What are you doing in my class? Did Dameron send you here?" Ren inquired.

"Yes I am here to deliver a drink to Y/N and Nikki," Beeps said.

"You interrupted my class to give someone a drink?" Ren asked heatedly. He was starting to lose his short temper with all of the interruptions. And it was only the first day.

"Professor Dameron told me to give the drinks to them immediately sir," the young TA said quietly.

"Just give them the drinks and leave," Ren said.

Beeps walked over to your desk and handed you and Nikki your respective drinks. You quietly thanked him and before you knew it, he was out of the room.

"Now, if we are all done with the interruptions, we shall continue our lesson," Ren announced.  
You slowly opened your can of Bang and boredly took notes. He started his literature lecture. His rich, deep voice was the only thing keeping you awake.

The class was slowly coming to an ending point and he let you guys pack your bags up. You guys got up and talked to other people around you. You met another girl named Rey. She was the most gorgeous girl, ever. You felt a set of eyes on you. Professor Ren. You gave a nervous look back. You grabbed some lip gloss out of your bag and applied some on. You smacked your lips together and went back to start talking with Rey and Nikki.  
"Nikki, I'll see you tonight," Rey said with a smile.  
"Okay! See you later!" Nikki said back excitedly.  
You and Nikki walked out of his classroom and Bailey followed behind us.  
"Hey!" said Bailey huffing and puffing.  
"Have been trying to catch up with us?" You asked laughing.  
"Ya, sorry I sounded kinda creepy, but I need more friends, is it okay if I can be friends with you guys?" Bailey asked quietly.  
She was definitely shy.  
"Of Course!" Nikki said sweetly.  
"My friends are going to be in the next period, their names are Tiffany and Katelyn." You said with a smile.  
"Next period! Okay," Bailey said, noting it down.  
You and Nikki arrived at Professor Dameron's classroom. His classroom had an empty can wall of Bangs. Spanish.  
"¡Hola Professor Dameron!" You said with a smile.  
"¡Hola Y/N!"  
"So, how was Katelyn? Any death threats from her today?" Nikki remarked.

Poe laughed.

"Surprisingly no. I gave her a look and she glared at me," he said.  
"She's probably mad because earlier today, Y/N made a comment about Cedric when Kat was trying to wake her up," Nikki said with a roll of her eyes.  
"Oh that would do it," he replied.

You found a seat at the front of the class with Nikki while Professor Dameron got his computer set up for today's lesson. Once everyone was in the room, he started the class.

"¡Hola niñossssss!" Professor Dameron announced to the class.  
"I am Señor Dameron and I will be your Spanish teacher for this year. This is my TA, Beebs," he gestured to the orange-haired guy from earlier."I hope to have a fun year with you all! Now, let's get started with the first lesson,"

This class was one of your favorites. Professor Dameron started to teach the basics of Spanish just to get a refresher of the language. You paid attention, took notes, and asked questions. By the end of class, he was handing out Bangs to everyone.

"This isn't gonna happen every day!" Professor Dameron said with a smile.

Lunch came around and the rest of the classes. You were finally back home. You jumped yourself onto the couch. Put your AirPods in and started to listen to Six The Musical.

"YOUUUUUUU, YOU SAID THAT I TRICKED YOU CAUSE, I DID, I DIDN'T LOOK LIKE MY PROFILE PICTURE, TOO BAD I DON'T AGREEEEEEE SO IM GONNA HANG IT UP FOR EVERYONE TO AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME CAUSE. I'm THE QUEEN OF THE CASTLE GET DOWN, YOU DIRTY RASCAL GET DOWN!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. And you started to dance to the beat of the songs. Feeling like a badass queen. As the song slowly ended, a lot went through your mind. Professor Ren's voice just ran through your mind. The deep rich voice from the tall, long black hair, his tuxedo. You sat back and just thought to yourself. You were daydreaming about your professor.


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: TW: Alcohol, Drugs, Smut, Cussing!

Yo bitchass!" Katelyn yelled at you. She threw a pillow at you.   
"What the fuck was that for!" You said.

"A few people are coming over, get ready," She sassed, rolling her eyes. 

Knowing Kate and her big mouth you knew it was not going to be a few people. "Exactly how many is a few," you asked, making air quotes with your fingers when you said "a few". 

"Ummm....... Well, I invited fifteen people but......,"

"But what," you interjected kinda pissed n

"....well I told them that they could invite as many of their friends if they wanted too," 

"Ugghh, this is gonna be ragger isn't it," you said more as a statement than a question. You groaned as you got up from the couch. You get back into your room and sit at your vanity. Getting out your curler, you parted and began to curl your hair. After 10 minutes your hair was in perfect waves and a half up half down style. Then started to apply some makeup. You went for a smokey eye with pops of red and a sharp black winged eyeliner. You put a small black heart under your right eye. Topping off the look, you put on a deep rouge on your lips. Standing up from your vanity you cross your room to your closet. Shuffling through all of your slutty clothes you don't find anything worth wearing for this occasion.   
You take a deep breath and yell "Nikki,"

"WHAT?" she yells back from down the hall. 

You walk out of your room and down the hallway to Nikki's room. You walk up to her open door and lean on the door frame. You saw she was laying on her bed fully glammed out and in a dress that showed off her curves "Hey, I need to borrow something slutty," 

"Well then you have come to the right place my darling," Nikki said as she got off her bed and moved in front of her closet.   
"Hmmm let's see what I have for you," She started going through the clothes hanging up in her closet. "ooOOoo this one will look so good on you," holding up a dress for you to see.   
"Holy shit, that is perfect," you breathed. It was a black dress that sat mid-thigh with spaghetti straps.   
It has a deep v-line that has diamond chains going across your chest. There was a slit on the right side of the dress that went all the way up to your body to your boob, showing a little under boob. The two sides of the fabric are held together by multiple diamond chains. Putting on the dress you remember that Nikki is a little smaller than you, so the dress hugged your body more than it would on her. The dress was tight on your body and showed your voluptuous curves. 

" Oh my god you look better in that dress than I do," Nikki said practically jumping up and down. 

"Hey do yo-" Kate stopped mid-sentence when she walked into Nikki's room and saw you. "Damn mommas you lookin fine as fuck," Kat said moving her thumb and pointer fingers on her chin, like a fuck boy. 

"Yall are both crazy," you giggled. 

"Bitch your hot as hell so shut up," Kat and Nikki snapped in unison. 

"I never said I wasn't," you defended. 

"Ok but you were insinuating it," Nikki said 

"Whatever," waving your hand in the air, dismissing them. "I'm going to get a pre-party shot," you said as you walked out of the room and headed downstairs. 

"Count me in," Kat exclaimed.

All of these strangers were coming to your house you were going to look good. Two new people, who weren't your roommates, were already in your living room. One was Rey and one was a tall boy, kinda cute, but you gave him an 8.5 out of ten.  
"Uh? Do I know you?" You asked the guy.   
"No, I don't think so, my name is Adrian Lawerance, I'm a foreign exchange student," Adrian or what Aidan said." You forgot his name already.  
"Hi uh who invited you into our house?" You asked awkwardly.   
"Katelyn," He said with a deep British accent.   
"Of course, you sound and look like Mr. Robert Pattinson," You said rolling your eyes.   
You grabbed a white claw from the fridge and opened it.   
"Rey and Edward Cullen look like kids...want one?" You asked as you were grabbing yourself one.   
"I'll take one!" Rey said with a genuine smile.   
You waited for a response from Adrian.   
"Is it like some type of soda?" He asked curiously.   
"No it's alcohol, want some?" You asked again.   
"Uh sure," He said unsurely. He had a confused look on his face.   
You tossed Rey and Adrian one. Rey thanked you and opened the can of a white claw. She took a sip of it and looked up when Nikki came down. You smiled as you bit the inside of your lip. More people started to come and you were not in the mood for this. You played a few rounds of beer pong and you were slowly getting drunk. One person, however, you didn't see who would usually be hanging out with the hot guys, was Tiff. But your senses were fading away slowly so it didn't matter and you weren't having second thoughts about it.  
"Hey is that weed? I wanna hit!" You asked Rey as you crookedly walked over to her.   
You took it from her and hit it. Music was being blasted into your ears and all your friends were making out on the couch. You rolled your eyes as you heard yelling in the room. Then you noticed a familiar figure in the room. Someone had let Professor Ren in. Your vision was beginning to get blurry. What happens next is when all hell breaks loose.  
"TURN THE MUSIC OFF AND ALL OF YOU SCRAM!" Nikki yelled at everyone. How long has he been here?  
"Who let you in p-person?" You ask murmuring as you point your finger at him at his chest, not being able to recall his name. Ren turned around as he recognized your voice.  
"You should be in bed Ms. Y/N," He said in a stern voice.  
He was worried, but as a teacher, why did he care.   
"You can't tell me what to do, daddy," You said, drunk.   
Kylo stood there with wild eyes. He went up to you, his footsteps lopsided as if he was about to trip. His face was so close to yours and his breath reeked with alcohol.  
"Your gonna get the worst hangover tomorrow, don't be late to class or you will be p-punished," You heard Professor Ren's slurred voice. It was fading away and distant as your eyelids were getting heavy and everything was black.

You woke up late. Not just late. Very late. Like. You missed the second period. You woke up with your head aching so much, your heart was pumping so hard, remembering if you missed class, you would've been punished. You laid in bed regretting everything.   
"You fucking dumbass," You said to yourself, hitting your forehead multiple times with your hand.   
Punished, what the hell was he talking about. You were jumping out of your mind, everything was moving so fast around you. You didn't feel drunk and you didn't feel your hangover anymore. You just needed to get to his classroom as fast as you could. You felt a rush of adrenaline course through you. Grabbing an oversized hoodie and putting it on over the dress that you wore from last night, you put your crocs on and ran to campus. You arrived at his classroom and screeched to a halt. He was the only one there, your footsteps echoing the whole room. You didn't even need to knock when he already sensed your presence and looked up from his MacBook.   
"You're late," Professor Ren said.   
"I'm aware of that Professor and I apologize I was-" He holds his hand up, prompting you from speaking.   
He stood up from his seat and walked past you as a cold breeze blew a few strands of hair across your face. Your gaze follows him as he goes to the set of doors, closing it with the click of the lock being turned. You turn your focus back to the front of the room before he catches your gaze. A large lump formed in your throat as you struggled to swallow it down. Chills were running down your spine as you stood there frozen in place.  
Before you knew it Professor Ren had slammed you onto his desk, shoving the papers and pens out of the way. He slid his massive hand up your stomach, up the valley of your breast to your neck, and squeezed. He leans down in your ear and growls.   
"Fucking bitch, you think you can just tease me yesterday while I taught, and not come to class today. I told you not to be late. And look at you late. Ready for my punishment aren't you?"Professor Ren growls in your ear. You whimper.   
"Hm, answer me whore,"   
"N-no," you whined.  
"No what,"   
"No sir,"   
"Hm, let's see what that mouth can actually do." He said with a smirk.   
His fingers trailed down to your chin and slowly put his finger into your mouth, pushing his finger down your throat and pressing on your tongue. You gagged.   
"What did that pretty little mouth just say?" the professor asked while applying more pressure on your tongue.   
Your lips wrapped around his finger, closing your mouth and sucking. You felt him glide all around your mouth, his finger collecting your saliva when he pulls it out with a pop as the tip of his finger leaves your lips. A loud exhale escapes you as your thoughts run wild. You just wanted more of him. Not just his lips every bit of him with lustful desire, driving you mad. As he licks off your saliva from his fingers, he moans softly, "I wonder how you taste elsewhere..."  
Your eyes widen but before you could say anything his lips crash onto yours, a loud moan vibrating your mouths. He took that moment and slid his tongue into your mouth, fighting for dominance and you gave in. His hands travel down the sides of your abdomen, then to your waist and your ass. He ripped the hoodie off of you, revealing the dress. The dress from last night. He looks you up and down, with a vicious grin on his face. He grabs a hold of your breast tightly, squishing your flesh. Your breath hitches, feeling your body burning up like a fever. That slight distraction drove his mouth deeper into yours. His hands travel lower, closer, and closer reaching your thighs. You wrap your leg around him, pressing your body closer to his craving that needs even more for him to touch your sweet spot. Without even realizing you start grinding against his hard cock.  
"You want it so bad don't you?" He murmurs in between kisses, giving you the chance to gasp for air. You look back to meet his darkened hazel eyes and you see it. Hunger. Oh, how he wants to consume you. It's terrifying but exhilarating at the same time making your heart pump faster as if you were about to rip through your chest. You realized you didn't want him, you needed him. You felt his thumb as he started to rub slow circles on your clit, through your panties.  
"Not just yet, little star... I'm going to make you cum on this tongue first."   
You moan, as you hear his words his voice is so sexy. He slowly moves down your body, inching his way to your heart. Professor Ren slides his fingers under your dress and flips it up to have access to your panties. Next, he loops his fingers under your underwear and rips them down your legs. He slips one of his fingers in between your folds. Your back arches into his touch as you start to moan.   
"So wet already," he tsked at you. "I've barely even touched you." Sliding his finger up and down, spreading your wetness. You bucked your hips into his hand wanting more friction. Ren chuckled at your neediness. He pulled his finger out from your folds, you whined from the loss of touch. He held his finger up to your face and into the light showing you just how wet you were. Moaning at the sight. He slides his finger in his mouth as you stare there agape. You were slightly embarrassed that you wanted to turn away but you couldn't. You just wanted more. You feel yourself practically pooling with liquid between your thighs now. Pulling his finger from his mouth, He grabs your thighs, spreading them apart as he lowers down to meet the desk, his eyes never leaving yours as he meets between your legs. Your breathing was intensifying. You close your eyes shut. His warm tongue teases your folds gliding and swirling up and down motions, devouring the hot liquid pooling out. It was a ticklish sensation traveling to your core. You felt him travel deeper, you let out a moan as your back arches into his touch. You felt him cleaning you up inside and out. You didn't want to wake up from this dream. You wanted to take it all in, the pleasure coursing your body. His finger started to rub on your clit and then without warning, he shoves a finger inside your folds. You gasped, shuddering loudly, gripping onto the edges of the desk, trying to maintain your composure. You felt him thrusting in you as he slid another finger in your, his speed hastening. You moaned loudly. You can feel it. You were reaching close to your climax. You felt a knot tightening in your core. So close oh so close.  
"Oh little star, you don't get to cum until I say so."  
"Nooo please, sir I need to cum. I can't hold it any longer!" You groan.  
"Please what-" he said back sharply.  
"Pleaseeee d-daddy!" that came out a little louder than you intended it to as you struggle to let out words.  
"Cum for me, my little star." He starts rubbing your clit with his finger. That was all you needed as you reached euphoria. Your toes curl harshly as you crash into your orgasm, opening your eyes, you feel your cum spill out with your mouth tongue sliding deep in you, making sure to absorb every sweet drop. Your thighs tremble as you let out high-pitched moans. You had no energy left as you dropped your back to the desk, panting. Ren took a few last strokes between your thighs and slid out. You saw him pull his head up as you slightly tilt your head to meet his face. His lips were full of cum licking it away with his tongue with a smirk. Even though you felt exhausted you wanted more. You didn't get what you wanted.  
"Yo- you lied." You took a deep breath.  
"I did say this was your punishment wasn't it?" He says as a matter of factly, "You'll have to earn it Miss Y/N."  
Oh, that man he was such a tease. You felt your blood begin to boil, you lean against the desk to lift yourself and slide off but you forgot your legs were quivering and you fell into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, clutching you tight just enough to hold you up. You look up at his pair of dark irises and stare for a moment. You felt a shift in the air when there was nothing but silence. A mysterious force nudged you closer to his face, smelling the cum from his mouth. His face leaned forward, lowering his neck to meet yours, slowly, painfully his lips millimeters from yours. Your chest was panging, a heavyweight building up. But then he stopped himself, pulling back slightly.  
"I think you should go and get some rest," He mutters.  
Your stomach dropped at that. Did he not want to? He lets go of you, now placing his hands on your upper arms and positioning you against the desk to stay up. He lowers down quickly, sliding your panties up. His one hand as he holds you in place reaching your skirt and adjusts it, rolling it down and flattening it.   
"Go take care of yourself. I'll see you in class tomorrow."   
You sat there in shock, not knowing what to do. You got up from his desk, and walked towards the door but not before taking one more look at him, sitting at his desk as nothing happened. He looked at you  
"Goodbye Miss Y/N," he said looking back down at his papers.  
"Goodbye professor," you said fidgeting with your hands.   
You grabbed your hoodie on the floor and picked it up. You put it over your dress, which went past your thighs. You walked back home with music playing in your ears.   
"What the hell happened?" You asked yourself as you got home.


	3. Chapter 3: Figured out by friends

WARNING: CUSSING

When you arrived back home you went straight to your bathroom to shower, after the shower, you got dressed in some sweat pants and a t-shirt. You sat at the edge of your bed staring at the wall, that was until there was a knock at your door. It was Nikki.

"Hey, where did you disappear to?" She said with a slight smile, moving to sit next to you.  
"Oh..uh...nowhere just took a walk for some fresh air," You said lying straight to Nikki's face.  
"Hm okay, anything happens on this walk of yours?" She said moving to face you and sit criss-cross.  
"Nope...jus- just a normal walk" You stuttered out.

She could tell you were lying and you knew it, but how could you possibly tell her what just happened you were still trying to figure that out yourself.

"Well alright then Y/N," She said moving to leave your bedroom.  
"Oh and by the way I can see the hickeys, you can't lie to me Y/N," She said with a slight laugh.  
You had practically jumped off your bed and ran to the mirror, and just like Nikki said you had bright red hickies on your neck.

"Fuck" You had whispered to yourself

You walked out of your bathroom and looked at Nikki who was still standing in your doorway and sat back down on your bed dumbfounded looking at the wall.

"Ready to tell me what actually happened Y/N?" She said closing the door and sitting down again.  
"Yeah...I am" you said, a little worried.  
"Basically I went to Ren's classroom and uh..something happened," You said, looking at her.  
"GIRL! did you fuck the professor!" Nikki practically yelled.  
"Keep your fucking voice down Nikki god damn" I whisper yelled to her.  
"You FUCKED OUR FIRST BLOCK PROFESSOR!"  
"SHE FUCKED OUR WHAT!" Katelyn and Tiff yelled as they ran into your room.

You gave them a sarcastic smile.

"Now tell me, was he long?" Kat asked curiously.  
"KATELYN!" Nikki yelled smacking her.  
"Okay first of all that didn't happen, he used his.....never mind," You said trying to forget about it.  
"HIS FINGERS!" Tiff assumed.  
"Everyone out of my room now!" You yelled at them.  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD, I-," Kat said. She was speechless.

Tiff and Nikki looked at you as if you had lost your mind.

"Okay so wait," Tiff held a hand out, "Are you guys a thing now or-" she inquired.  
"Let's say, complicated," You said awkwardly.  
Katelyn nodded her head with a smirk on her face.  
"You better control yourself in class tomorrow!" Katelyn said laughing her head off.  
"MOVIE NIGHT!" Nikki screamed at everyone.  
"Hold up, I got to check up on Kaydel, I haven't talked to her at all like she wasn't at the party!" You said laughing your head off.  
"You're just such a great sister!" Tiff said sarcastically.  
"Everyone out of my room!" You snapped, grabbing your phone from your bedside.

The girls all disappointedly walked out of your bedroom. You opened your phone and opened your family group chat. Well, your sister group chat. You had two younger sisters, one in freshman year of college and one a junior in high school. You started a group facetime call waiting for them to pick up.

"Finally you called back!" Kaydel complained.  
"I'm sorry, I had things to do," You lied.  
Jade, your youngest sister, joined the call.  
"WASSUP BITCHES!" She beamed.  
"Hey, Jade!" You greeted with a smile.  
She had died her hair blue, and she had old rock band posters all over her bedroom.  
"So I heard about the party!" Jade blurted, zipping her mouth right after.  
"What party?" Kaydel asked cluelessly.  
"Our party..." You said confusingly. Has she not heard about it.  
"Oh, I was there, you were so drunk to notice me, and also who's that tall guy with black long hair?" Jade asked with a smirk.  
"Uh, who?" You lied.  
"She has her lying face on Kay! Look at her!" Jade called out.  
"Uh he's my first block professor," You honestly told them.  
Kaydel's mouth dropped.  
"Yall were so close to each other!" She yelled horrified.  
"Jade, who are you talking to?" Your mother called out from the kitchen.  
With your fingers, you made a zipper over your mouth. Telling Kaydel to shush.  
"Hi, Mom!" You and Kaydel said in unison.  
"Oh hi, darling!" Your mother Miranda said with a huge smile.  
"Oscar, honey, look, your daughters are talking to each other!" Mom called out to your dad.  
"Hey, Kiddos!" Your dad said joining the camera with Jade and Mom.  
"DAD!!" You yelled in excitement.

Suddenly out of nowhere, you heard Corpse's music playing, it was blasting.

"CHOKE ME, as YOU HATE ME!" You heard Katelyn screaming.  
"BUT YOU LOVE ME!" Tiff yelled at the top of her lungs

Lowkey wanna date me

When you fuck me  
Touch me with the lights off, and my chains on

Baby, I'm not the right one you should wait on

She's a freak, Lil bad hoe

Gaspare told me to kill it, I said lemme grab my death note

She pulls me in, like a lasso

Sayin' that she knows me, I don't even know her though

Ain't no daddy issues, then I won't even bother

She says I kill her cat-like I'm Luka Magnotta

Real bad bitch, pussy bald like Saitama

They used to hate me, now they want me

Bitch, I feel like I'm Gaara

The rest of the music played behind you. You scratched the back of your head, "I'm gonna get going now," You said worriedly. You quickly ended the facetime call and ran downstairs.  
"I swear, I can't even facetime my family without you guys ruining it," You said disappointed.  
"Ya, Katelyn," Nikki said, teasing her.

You guys sat on the couch with fluffy blankets. Nikki turned on a movie and Tiffany brought dinner for everyone.  
"Thanks!"

Everyone started watching a movie. As you guys ate dinner and watched movies, all of you slowly drifted off to bed on the couch. The next morning you were tangled in Katelyn's arms. You woke up Katelyn as you got up from her. You went up to your room, rubbing your eyes. You got into your closet trying to pick out an outfit to wear. You picked out your fishnets legging and put on a black skirt. You put on a long sleeves shirt under an oversized shirt. You had your breakfast and went downstairs to fill your tumbler with a bang. You open the can and poured it into your water bottle. You and Nikki walked out of the house and walked to your first block classroom. The classroom door was open and the two of you walked in. You took your seats in the front of the classroom. You took your iPad and your apple pencil out. Professor Ren cleared his throat, making you and Nikki lookup. You made eye contact with Professor Ren. He handed you something and you put it in your backpack without looking at it. You started doodled on ProCreate. The rest of the class made it on time and Professor Ren started his lectures. Bailey came in late, as usual, catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry, sorry," Bailey ran into the classroom.  
"You need to stop being so late Ms. Becker," Bailey said embarrassed.  
She sat down and handed Professor Ren, the graded paper. She pulled her laptop out and started type something down. Professor Ren continued to lecture the class, as the door opened in the classroom. The whole class turned around to see who it was. Beeps walked in.  
"Ms. Bailey, do you wanna go see what he needs?" Professor Ren asked Bailey.  
Bailey nodded and went up to Beeps.  
"Hey Beckham, what do you need?" Bailey whispered.  
"Poe wanted me to give this to Kylo," Beckham said to Bailey handing her papers.  
"Uh, thanks," She said curiously.  
He winked at her and Bailey went back to her desk and handed Ren the papers.  
You watched this all happened. You got bored and you started to touch yourself. You touched your sides and in between your thighs. You made eye contact with him as he continued to talk. The class slowly ended and you started to pack up.

Ren pulled you to in front of his desk.  
"Stay after class," He whispered.  
You nodded and went back to stand next to Nikki.  
"Go to Poe's class before me," You whispered to her.  
She smirked and the class was excused. You waited for everyone to walk out of the classroom. As the last student left, who was Bailey, he closed the door and locked it.  
"Fingering yourself in my class while I taught huh?" He growled into your face.  
You didn't make a sound.  
"You pretty little slut couldn't wait till the end of class to tease couldn't you?" He scolded.  
"Yeah," You replied boldly.  
He grabbed the bottom of your chin and lifted your face. Making you have eye contact with him. You gulped. He squeezed your cheeks with his enormous hands. He let go of your cheeks.  
He grabbed something out of his pocket.  
"I knew, you were going to be a fucking needy slut, even after what happened yesterday." He cursed at you.  
He handed you the vibrator.  
"You need to learn, you need to fucking learn, you know what to do," He commanded.  
You nodded.  
"Fucking Hell," You whispered to yourself.  
"Speak up," Professor Ren called out.  
"I didn't say anything," You innocently responded.  
"Have nothing to say huh little star?" he snarled.  
You nodded your head no.  
"I heard you, darling, watch your mouth," He whispered.

You gulped in fear.

He backed away from you, sitting back down on his desk. He showed you the controller. You put the vibrator into your backpack. You rolled your eyes.  
"Don't you fucking dare roll your eyes at me," He growled in his deep voice.  
You walked out of the classroom and went into Poe's class.  
"Sorry I was late," You said smiling.  
"Do you have a pass?" Poe asked in front of the class.  
"No, sorry," You said sitting next to Nikki.  
Poe marked you absent and started to take notes in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> HEY, THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY RUSHED SO WE ARE SO SORRY. IF YOU WANT TO INTERACT WITH THE CHARACTERS, THE CHARACTERS HAS ROLEPLAY ACCOUNTS!   
> PLEASE DO NOT RUIN THE STORYLINE, DO NOT HARASS AND ASK TO HOOK UP WITH THE PROFESSOR! THANK YOU!
> 
> HERE ARE THE CHARACTERS WHO HAVE INSTA:  
> Star: dream.little_star  
> Professor Ren: Professor.Kylo.Ren   
> Bailey: BaileyRaeBryant  
> Beckham: Beckham_Bryant8  
> Kaydel: Kaydel_Connix  
> Adrain: Adrain.Lawerence
> 
> Other Characters that we came up with while going along Roleplaying on snap:  
> Brendon (Beck's twin brother): Brendon.b.7  
> Becks (Beck and Brendon's Lil sis): bb.6.the.droid
> 
> I play Bailey! So come hit me up and come talk to me if you're ever bored! We are all very sweet, please don't harass us, and beg to hook up with all Professor Ren account. All of us are very loyal to our lovers in this story. So we will block you if you keep annoying us and asking to hook up!
> 
> THANK YOUUU!!  
> -Bails🖤


End file.
